The Best Christmas Gift
by Echo Frey
Summary: Burt surprised Kurt with Blaine when they visited him in New York on Christmas eve. Why did Blaine spend Christmas with them instead of his family? They discover why? (A scene that could have happened during Episode ten "Glee Actually" of season four.) #family issues.


**Hi guys I hope you had a great Christmas! I literally wrote this on Dec 24 and 25 :) I just found it weird that Blaine spend Christmas with Kurt instead of his family and then i came up with this in my head. This is my shortest fic ever. It's simple and sweet. :) I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Can you pass the dip Blaine?"

Burt asked the preppy boy who seemed like he was in a trance.

"Blaine?" Burt cleared his throat.

Blaine lifted his gaze in panic. "Sorry Mr. Hummel! What were you saying?" He smiled apologetically.

"The dip Blaine." Kurt sighed. "Are you ok?" He leaned towards Blaine from across the table. "You seem pretty… down." Kurt wondered if it was because he and Blaine have finally had closure and decided to be friends again but he seemed fine a while ago. "Don't you like my pasta?"

"No! No! It's good." Blaine shook his head. "It's really good." He placed his hand over Kurt's.

Kurt raised a brow after a second or two.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Blaine moved his hand away immediately. _Get it together idiot. You're not his beau anymore._

Kurt grinned at him. "No Worries."

Blaine bit his lip as he nodded, still contemplating his actions.

Burt remained quiet not wanting to add tension between the two. He brought Blaine to New York knowing his son would be happier if he and Blaine made up and from Kurt's expression during their visit in the skating rink he was right.

He had a hard time accepting the fact that Blaine cheated on Kurt but he knew deep inside that Blaine was a good guy and if something like that happened then maybe something wrong was going on in their relationship. Maybe right know it's better that the two remain best friends, a steadier support system.

"I'm so glad your parents allowed you to come with me." Burt spoke after gulping down his drink. A carrot and Apple juice mix Kurt made for him. "I know that Christmas is a time you should spend with _your_ family."

"It was nothing Sir." Blaine shook his head.

"Of course it was Blaine." Kurt said in a matter of fact tone. "I really appreciate you coming here."

Blaine smiled a little at him.

"I should thank your parents personally when we return to Lima." Burt added.

"That's not necessary Sir." Blaine looked down at his lap. "I'm _sure_ they didn't mind."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked confused.

Kurt was not entirely sure but he has an idea of what Blaine might have meant. Kurt hoped he was wrong.

"My mom and dad are… they went over seas." Blaine grimaced. "…So I wouldn't have spent Christmas with them either way.

"What?" Burt groaned. "Who leaves their son on Christmas eve?"

"It's alright Mr. Hummel." Blaine chuckled bitterly. "It was a_ work_ thing and it's not exactly the first time it's happened."

Kurt folded his arms; displeased with what he heard. He's always had a distasteful feeling towards Blaine's parents. He's only met them once but from that he could already see how much of a hard time Blaine had with them. Kurt was no expert but he was sure that should be in the top ten most awkward "meet the parents" moment ever. They were still in denial towards Blaine's sexuality and let's just say meeting their son's boyfriend was not something they would celebrate over dinner.

"I'm not exactly in good terms with my parents." Blaine admitted. "Ever since I came out they…I sort of had this gap between them."

Burt sighed. Kurt mentioned once that Blaine's parents were conservative but he didn't expect it to be this worse.

"How about Cooper?" Kurt asked. "Doesn't he come home for Christmas?"

"Sometimes, but he's really busy." Blaine coughed. _Damn it. Don't cry. _"It's really ok" He forced a smile. "I'm happy to spend Christmas with the both of you."

"Blaine…" Kurt spoke with a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Blaine lifted his gaze to smile at Kurt but his eyes were glassy. "Let's not dampen the mood with my family troubles."

"But…"

"It's Christmas let's just-" Blaine stopped as he felt Burt's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"I wish that someday your parents realize how stupid they are for not seeing how _amazing_ you are Blaine…and I know I'm not your dad kiddo, but you're like family to me. Whenever you feel alone or you just need a place to stay our house is always open."

Hot tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks. He wiped them off immediately but he kept tearing up.

Kurt places a hand over Blaine's. "Dad's right Blaine. You don't deserve to be treated that way. You're my _best friend_; you're the person that supported me through thick and thin. You're family."

Blaine smiled genuinely at them all though a few tears still escaped his eyes. "Th-thanks so much." Blaine sniffed. " Knowing that you guys have my back mean so much to me."

Burt patted Blaine's back. "No problem Bud."

Kurt gave Blaine a tight hug. "Be strong." He whispered to his ear. He let go and returned to his seat.

Blaine couldn't describe how he was feeling, a warm sensation flowing in his body, slowly easing the pain that was building up inside.

He didn't know what he did to deserve Burt and Kurt's kindness but he was very thankful. For once he had a place where he was accepted for who he was.

A place where felt safe. A place where he felt loved.

…A _home._

It was the best _gift_ he could ask this Christmas.

* * *

**Please review as a gift to me! hahaha XD **

**It might be too late or too early depending on when you read this but still... MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
